July 3, 2014 NXT results
The July 3, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 12, 2014. Summary NXT ended with a shocking turn of events this week, when Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd teamed up to ambush Sami Zayn. Did anyone rescue the French-Canadian Superstar? In Divas tag team action, Bayley joined forces with newcomer Becky Lynch to take on the fractured BFFs. Also, CJ Parker turned his protests from environmental problems to one of the brightest young stars in WWE. With his good friend Enzo Amore finally back in his corner, Colin Cassady was more than ready to take on Sylvester Lefort. The Frenchman, backed up by fellow Legionnaire Marcus Louis, made big claims about how that match would go. Unfortunately, Lefort could not back them up. Within seconds of the bell ringing, Big Cass connected with the East River Crossing and the Empire Elbow to earn an impressive victory! Once again taking on her longtime tormentors, the BFFs, Bayley found a BFF of her own to team with —da “Bayley Friend Forever” — in newcomer Becky Lynch. Though it was the first time they had ever teamed, Bayley & Becky were on the same page from the opening bell, frustrating Charlotte & Sasha Banks. In the end, the nefarious tactics of the BFFs won out, as the NXT Women's Champion took out Bayley, then hit Lynch with Bow Down to the Queen for the victory. However, there still seems to be some friction between the BFFs, as Charlotte walked out on The Boss while she talked trash to Lynch, only to be sent crashing to the arena floor by Bayley. Later that night, the BFFs imploded, with Charlotte informing Sasha that they’d no longer be teaming up. Once again taking on her longtime tormentors, the BFFs, Bayley found a BFF of her own to team with —da “Bayley Friend Forever” — in newcomer Becky Lynch. Though it was the first time they had ever teamed, Bayley & Becky were on the same page from the opening bell, frustrating Charlotte & Sasha Banks. In the end, the nefarious tactics of the BFFs won out, as the NXT Women's Champion took out Bayley, then hit Lynch with Bow Down to the Queen for the victory. However, there still seems to be some friction between the BFFs, as Charlotte walked out on The Boss while she talked trash to Lynch, only to be sent crashing to the arena floor by Bayley. Later that night, the BFFs imploded, with Charlotte informing Sasha that they’d no longer be teaming up. Prior to Justin Gabriel's match against Sami Zayn, Tyson Kidd tried to convince The Cape Town Werewolf to show no mercy when taking on Zayn in the main event. It looked as though Gabriel would not be using any dirty tactics when the opening bell rang. Zayn and Gabriel exchanged holds in what looked to be a clean wrestling match. The bout was fast-paced as the two speedy grapplers jostled for control. The French-Canadian soon got his second wind and kicked things into high gear. Though Gabriel battled back, Zayn reached deep down and prevented his opponent from hitting the 450 Splash and locked on the Koji Clutch to earn a submission victory. After the bout, Kidd and a frustrated Gabriel ambushed a tired Zayn until NXT Champion Adrian Neville rushed to his aid, sending Kidd and The Cape Town Werewolf scrambling to the back. Results ; ; *Dark match: Solomon Crowe defeated Buddy Murphy *Colin Cassady (w/ Enzo Amore) defeated Sylvester Lefort (w/ Marcus Louis) (0:43) *Charlotte & Sasha Banks defeated Becky Lynch & Bayley (8:00) *CJ Parker defeated Steve Culter *Sami Zayn defeated Justin Gabriel (w/ Tyson Kidd) (12:10) Image Gallery NXT 7-3-14 1.jpg NXT_229_Photo_02.jpg NXT_229_Photo_03.jpg NXT 7-3-14 2.jpg NXT_229_Photo_05.jpg NXT_229_Photo_06.jpg NXT 7-3-14 3.jpg NXT_229_Photo_08.jpg NXT_229_Photo_09.jpg NXT 7-3-14 4.jpg NXT_229_Photo_11.jpg NXT 7-3-14 5.jpg NXT 7-3-14 6.jpg NXT_229_Photo_14.jpg NXT 7-3-14 7.jpg NXT_229_Photo_16.jpg NXT_229_Photo_17.jpg NXT_229_Photo_18.jpg NXT 7-3-14 8.jpg NXT 7-3-14 9.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #105 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #229 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events